


Tricked

by ashes0909



Series: Held [46]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Cages, Collars, Dom/sub, Halloween, M/M, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: “I think he want’s some of your booty, Cap.” Tony knocked his elbow into Steve’s side, then pointed at the big basket of candy in his hands.





	Tricked

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween from us to you! <3 ashes and ferret.

“Trick or Treat!” A child screamed in front of Steve, a huge grin illuminating his Redwing-painted face. He was dressed from neck to toe as Falcon and Sam had burst out laughing as soon as he saw the kid, high fiving him and giving him four times the candy as everyone else. Which explained the pitch of his screech when he repeated the words, “Trick or Treat!”

“I think he want’s some of your booty, Cap.” Tony knocked his elbow into Steve’s side, then pointed at the big basket of candy in his hands. 

Steve rolled his eyes, the bangs of his wig shifting into his eyeline as Tony’s jostled him. He blew air up at them. That’s what he deserved for dressing like a pirate. The costume had been Tony's idea, though, and, as Steve adjusted his tight pants under his red coat, Steve wondered if maybe the genius had played him a bit. He handed the Redwing Falcon a couple of sweets and watched as he ran to the other side of the rooftop. 

_ Stark Industries: Family and Friends Halloween Fundraiser! _ was in full swing. A group of teenagers had come by last week and constructed an enormous pirate ship out of paper mache. At some point, little jack-o-lantern lights had been strung from one end of the rooftop to the other, and a fog machine and a self-contained, haunted cemetery had been added to the corner by the brick wall. The same brick wall Tony had once fucked him against, and Steve blushed every time it caught his eye.

All the Avengers had come up to the rooftop together and took to the small pirate ship stage. The children had gone absolutely insane, cheering so loud that Steve was tempted to cover his ears, like Clint and Sam. 

He’d been uncomfortable leading up to that moment, pulling at his red coat, shifting in his heeled boots, as they got ready in the penthouse. Even when Tony had slid up next to him while he put the finishing touches on his costume, practically cooing, “Oh Captain, my Captain. Look at that ass I’m a’tappin,” Steve had still wasn’t sure. 

He’d turned back to the mirror, biting his lip in the face of his own reflection. Dark charcoal covered the hood of his eyes, with a deeper eyeliner circling his eye. “I’m all tarted up.”

Tony had snorted, lifting Steve's three-pointed pirate hat to kiss the base of his neck. “My tarted up, candy treat. Come on, Cap, party a’hoy!”

But once the children were screaming with joy, it made sense to walk across the pirate ship and play the part, threatening they’d walk the plank if they didn’t collect some candy treasure. He started to enjoy himself, his self-consciousness fading away.

“Trick or Treat!” A girl dressed as a knight riding a pony stick galloped up to their group. When Steve reached for his basket, the girl shook her head. “I want from the King.”

“Oh is that so?” Tony lifted his chin, crown gleaming in the jack-o-lantern glow.

“You have expensive taste, kid,” Cowboy Clint cut in. “I like it, here have some of my gold for your moxie.” 

“Thank you,” the girl said.

“Neeeeeigh,” her horse agreed. 

Then, the girl turned back to King Tony. “Your majesty.”

And oh how Tony ate that up, flicking back his velvet, red and gold trimmed cloak, grinning. “Such a wonderful subject of this rooftop realm. Here you are my Lady.” He reached into the gold satchel bag that rested on the table next to them and dropped a handful of candy into the knight's pillowcase. Then, for good measure he reached into Steve’s basket and dropped in a few more, winking at the girl. “My pirate peasant,” he whispered conspiratorially at the knight. 

“Hey! I’m the Captain, not a peasant.” And they all laughed at Steve’s indignation before the knight galloped away.

“This was fun.” Clint brought his arm to Tony shoulder, shaking it a bit as his other hand went into Tony’s candy bag. Steve wondered if anyone else had noticed the light in Tony’s eyes all evening, not from the jack-o-lanterns, but from bringing everyone together, creating a place where they could be silly for a while, dress up and eat candy and celebrate Halloween. 

Steve nodded, agreeing with Clint. “It’s a shame the kids are leaving so soon.”

“Trick or Treat!” The cheers interrupted their conversation, and they all quieted until the scream-candy exchange was complete.

“The party won’t be ending then, though,” Tony said, fixing his golden crown so it lay tilted on his head, and Steve thought he looked gorgeous, really, draped in finery from who knows where, leather breeches and a billowing shirt, topped off with the opulent coat and crown. 

Steve knew he’d been blatantly admiring Tony just from the way Clint was snickering in their direction, and that’s when Tony's words caught up with him. “What?” he asked, purposely ignoring the Cowboy who was now waving his lasso in his and Tony’s general direction. “I thought Halloween was for children?”

That made Clint flick the whip and bark out a laugh. “Oh, Captain.”

“My Captain,” Tony said under his breath, but Clint continued talking right over him.

“Back in the 1940s, Halloween may have been just for children, but it is a full-fledged party for both children  _ and _ adults these days. Tony got a band.”

“Yup. And we’re going to dance, King’s orders.”

“You don’t have to order me to dance with you.”

“No, but you like it better that way.”

Steve blushed.

“Gross,” Clint announced around a caramel cube.

“Says the cowboy chewing candy like a cow,” Tony shot back and Clint snorted once before backing away with his fist up, looking like he wanted to flick Tony off and barely remembered there were children around him in time.

Tony turned to Steve. He always managed to pin him with a single stare, an expression he’d seen countless times in private And sometimes in public, because Tony enjoyed seeing him squirm. It made Steve want to approach his King, fall to his knees and offer himself up. But he couldn’t. Not here, not now.

Instead he met Tony’s gaze and said, “Trick or Treat,” voice pitched low and with a look he hoped was as hot as Tony’s. It seemed to have an effect because his grin turned lascivious, and he brushed against Steve as he reached for his gold bag of candy, and held it out to Steve. 

Steve reached his hand into the bag, and tried not to think about how close he was to Tony’s crotch, how he could easily press the bag into the his breeches and no one would know. He caught a piece of candy and pulled his hand out quickly, shaking away the thought as he stepped back and gave Tony a small smile as he held up the candy.

It was like Tony knew his thoughts. “You got your treat.” Tony licked his lips. “But I’m a king tonight, so why should I have to choose between trick or treat? No. We’ll have our trick too, by the end of the night.”

A smirk and a shoulder squeeze, then Tony left him stunned to announce the last event of the kids party.

He hadn’t forgotten about the exchange in the slightest, by the time they made it to their bedroom, Steve’s coat shedded and shirt long gone, straddling Tony in nothing but a pair of black pants. Tony still had the crown on his head, and the sight of it kept causing Steve’s breath to catch. It added a twist to every order Tony gave him, a command that he couldn’t deny his king. 

“Every time you stare at the crown, my cock twitches,” Tony informed him, hands running up and down his back. 

“It’s just…” Steve blushed, looking towards the box where they kept his collar on the nightstand, and Tony followed his gaze, pulling his collar out and secured it around Steve’s neck while he found his words. “It’s like the collar. A visible display of, you know...of your authority and it’s, well. It’s hot.” 

Tony responded with a wide grin, but Steve didn’t get to see it for long because Tony’s lips were on his, rough and biting, pulling Steve apart. Steve surged into him, opening up for Tony and going lax in his arms.

“You’re so filthy,” Tony whispered against his lips. “The things you think of, what you find hot. Fuck-- Get your cock out I want to make you all wet for me.”

Steve shuffled back on Tony’s legs, pushing his pants off then settling back on Tony's breeches as quickly as he could, Tony’s need spurring him on. He loved when he was naked on Tony’s lap, even moreso when the other man was fully clothed and the only thing Steve had on was his collar. 

“Look at you.” Tony rubbed the precome beading on the tip into the head of his cock. “Red and swollen already. My little  _ treat _ .” It was the word that reminded Steve, the emphasis Tony added that made him tense. “Ah yes, you remember.” Tony stretched forward, reaching past Steve to pull something out from under the blanket they’d kept on the ottoman at the foot of the bed. 

In Tony’s hand was a phallic cage made of overlapping red, leather strips. Gold fastenings binded the leather strips together. Tony was already sliding it over Steve’s erection when he found his breath. “What’s that?” Steve asked in a puff of breath but he already knew. A strap fastened around Steve’s balls and Tony’s hands fell away.

“Stand,” Tony ordered.

Steve shuffled back, feet coming to rest on the carpet and hands falling to his side so Tony could see. Tony had pulled out his own cock, was stroking lazily as he looked at Steve. “I have a few of these lovely cages. Some so restricting that you couldn’t even get hard without my say-so. This one though,” Tony said, hand coming up to squeeze him through the leather. “This one lets you get hard, because I’m a merciful King. Aren’t I?”

Steve gasped, nodding. “Yes, Tony.”

“Good. My little treat, so beautiful when you’re hard. And you’ll stay hard until I say-so. What do you say?”

Steve was floating, held suspended by Tony’s attention and the pressure of the vice on his cock. He wanted to come, to feel the sweet relief. But he also felt like an offering to Tony, a Halloween gift for him to do with what he pleased. Through the fog, he remembered, Tony had asked him a question. “Trick or treat?” Steve guessed an answer, teeth toying with his lip.

“See? So good. Now get back on this bed so I can come all over your abs.” 

Steve moaned, cock jutting out, encased in the leather and unable to twitch like it wanted. Tony reached out and rubbed at his tight balls, chuckling when Steve hissed. Then his grip closed, and he tugged him forward by his hold. ”Just like that, come to me.” Steve lifted one knee onto the bed, then to other, turning to lay down as Tony moved to kneel next to him, light catching on the golden crown that still rested on his head. 

Steve lay on his back, arms folded under his head; he felt on display and confined at the same time.

Tony wrapped a hand around his own cock again, stroking, and Steve’s wanted to twitch again, tried to against the confines. “Look at you, trussed up for me. You’re hot-- hot every night, but tonight with that charcoal around your eyes. God your eyes, so blue. Yes, watch me Steve. I’m so close.” He shifted on the bed, closer to Steve’s face, the hand not on his own cock gripping Steve's aching cock possessively. 

“Open up for me,” Tony said, voice rough and Steve’s mouth fell open, lifting onto his elbows, mouth watering as he waited for Tony's come. The leather bit into Steve’s skin where Tony’s fingers grabbed him tighter. “Stick out your tongue, get ready for your treat.” 

Steve hardly had time to do as he was told, before hot strips of come landed on his tongue, across his lips, falling onto his chin. Steve closed his eyes and moaned, savoring the taste of Tony as the need in his cock swelled. 

Tony fell to the side, his head rested next to Steve, his hand falling away from Steve’s cock. The cage loosened and Steve groaned, hips thrusting into nothing but unforgiving leather. He turned to Tony, who was smiling at him, lax and satiated. The expression sent a warmth through Steve’s body mixing with his arousal, leaving him feeling buzzed and floating and whatever Tony wanted him to be. 

“I want to leave you in that cage all night,” Tony whispered across their pillows. “Then, in the morning I’ll take it off and you’ll come harder than I've made you in some time.” 

Steve’s whole body tensed, shuddered then floated, the cage holding him, Tony's arms coming around him to do the same. His erection persisted between them, and Steve now knew it wouldn't be going anywhere soon. But still he nodded to Tony, because being good for him was better than any orgasm. 

Tony smiled and closed the space between them with a chaste kiss, then pulled back and brought his lips to Steve's ear. “I’ll you decide whether it's a trick, or a treat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come visit us on tumbly: [ashes0909](https://ashes0909.tumblr.com) and [FestiveFerret](https://festiveferret.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
